The present disclosure relates to a fuel supply device. In particular, the disclosure relates to a fuel supply device for supplying fuel within a fuel tank to an internal combustion engine, wherein the fuel supply device is mounted to a vehicle, e.g. an automobile.
Fuel supply devices mounted to fuel tanks are widely known in the art. It is also widely known that a part of the fuel supply device can be inserted from an opening formed in an upper surface portion of the fuel tank, where the device attaches to said opening when the fuel supply device is mounted to the fuel tank. Further, as disclosed in a Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2012-184760 (hereinafter referred to as 760 Publication), a pump unit rotatably provided to a fuel supply device is also known.